The cheaters
by Naruto364
Summary: She broke his heart her of all people and his best friend betrays him. He went away for a few months, now he's back as the Hokage and Sakura's is pregnant with Sasuke's child. Will Naruto ever forgive Hinata for cheating on him with Sasuke Pairings: NaruHina SasuSaku I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

She broke his heart her of all people and he went away for a few days, now he's back and he's is the Hokage, and Naruto still can't believe that she of all people would be the one to cheat on him the one that always loved him. Sakura is soon to be a mom and Sasuke is soon to be a dad to Sakura's baby. Why would Hinata cheat on Naruto with Sasuke? Please don't hate me for this

Pairings:

NaruHina, SakuSasu

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: The beginning of a family

Naruto kisses Hinata to work for the title of Hokage Naruto stepped onto the steps of the Hyuga mansion and said goodbye to the girl. "I guess I'll see you again…" His hands scratched the back of his head, a gesture that signified nervousness or embarrassment. For the first time he had nothing to say and Hinata found that absolutely adorable. She stifled a laugh, and they stood there, just staring at each other. They had been going out for a while, but even still, they were awkward around each other. The opening of the door brought their attention to an annoyed Neji; he wasn't ready to see his little cousin dating yet. Hinata said goodbye and walked up to her room, a smile big on her face. She and Naruto were finally together, after all these years, and now she is engaged to be his wife. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

But that smile turn upside down feeling sad that not have they made love to each other. Naruto did so he wouldn't let Hinata think he only want's sex. But she sometimes feels so lonely at times. When he's training to be Hokage and doing missions to get a house of their own. Hisashi thought Naruto was a good man after he saved everyone and always did. After all, he's the son of the 4th Hokage.

2 mounth later:

Hinata come on keep your eyes closed and follow me okay now open them, Naruto said with a grin on his face.

As he to lead her to her surprise, and she opened them to see a beautiful house big enough for a family.

Well what do you think of our new home Hinata?

Naruto was hoping that Hinata would love it sense it cost him a lot of money.

Wow Naruto it's big and beautiful, it's like the house I always wanted to live in with you.

And just wait till you see the inside of our new home. They were so eager to see the inside our new home that when got in, see she felt like she was in heaven.

Great isn't it Hinata now we can start a fam-…

Before he could finish his sentence she jumped on him and kissed him with love and happiness.

Thi… this is… what I've always wanted Naruto, to have and make a family with you. Hinata said with tears of happiness going down from her eyes.

With that said he carried her to their bedroom and they landed on the bed, not losing a second in stripping each other of useless items like clothes. In a flurry of passion, their lips locked together once more as their hands strayed to forbidden places. Hinata cried out as she felt Naruto's mouth on her breast, sucking and licking at the hardened nipple.

Much to Hinata's aggravation, Naruto froze.

"Why did you stop, Ruto-kun?" She asked/demanded.

"I … I thought I h-hurt you." He admitted. "Everyone says it hurts the first time, and I can't stand the thought of hurting you.

Hinata immediately forgave him. That was her Naruto, alright, always caring and protective. Even if it was unnecessary. "It's alright Naruto-kun. It actually felt really good." Hinata blushed at her own boldness and continued. "But don't worry about my hymen, I broke it a long time ago training."

She flipped them over, so Hinata was on top of Naruto. Hinata thrust herself upon Naruto's cock, taking him in all the way in a rush of pleasure. She moaned loudly with the ecstasy of being filled, of being complete. Slowly, then speeding up, she rode Naruto, up and down and up and down and up and down.

"Oh, _Kami_, Hinata, yes YES, HINATA!" moaned Naruto, his head lolling back as he succumbed to the feelings of pleasure coursing through his body.

Hinata could feel a knot inside her twisting tighter and tighter with each thrust, begging to be released. She couldn't take it any more. With a loud scream of "NARUTO!" Hinata came, her walls clenching around Naruto's shaft. As her orgasm finished, she sunk down to lie on Naruto's muscled chest, looking into his blue eyes and reveling in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"I hope you don't think we're done. Now its my turn." With that, Hinata's blonde lover flipped their positions again without having to pull out of her. Immediately he started thrusting in and out of her, immediately making her body crave for more pleasure. Together, they found a perfect rhythm: Hinata thrust her hips forwards to meet his as he entered her, and pulled back slightly as he got ready for another thrust. Trying to maximize the addictive friction of their love-making, Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist.

The result was like nothing else she had ever felt. With every stroke, Naruto's cock brushed against her g-spot, sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine.

Naruto gasped. He struggled to talk, but the only thing his body wanted to do was Hinata. "H-h-hin-a-at-ta, ey-i-I'm c-clo-ose." Hinata got his message. "In me." She murmured back.

Naruto's thrusts became erratic, and his body blurred with the speed with which he was pounding into Hinata. With a loud moan, Hinata came again, her silken flesh contracting and massaging Naruto, sending him off the edge. Naruto lost it, and buried himself to the hilt in Hinata as he came in Hinata's wet pussy, squirting his warm fluids into her.

He collapsed on Hinata, and then used the last of his strength to roll off of her.

They kissed one more time, gently settling themselves down as they prepared to fall asleep.

The next morning:

Naruto shifted awake, feeling an incredible feeling of satisfaction and contentment, and hugged his warm pillow closer to his chest. His eyes still closed, he wrapped his arms around his pillow, inhaling the scent of flowers and cinnamon.

_Wait, what?_

He opened his eyes to see Hinata sleeping peacefully next to him. Memories of last night flooded back to him, and he smiled.

He had to go see Lady Tsunade about something important that she wanted to tell him.

Hinata woke again, only to find that Naruto was gone to see Tsunade he left a note saying:

Hey sorry to leave like this. But don't you worry I'll be back to show you some more love.

So relax and feel to do what you want. For we web in spring I can't wait for it.

Just think of it like this fall and winter will come and in no time.

So when spring comes like fairy tales we will be married and live happily ever only it's real

Believe it. Hinata smile at the he wrote to her thinking he hasn't changed much.

She then got up to clean herself up get dressed and start a new day.

At the Hokage Mansion:

You wanted to see me grandma Tsunade said Naruto as he entered the room.

Yes for the next few days you will be training to become Hokage.

Naruto jumped in the air filled with joy saying, alright so when do I training to become Hokage?

Tsunade smiled and said, now. And he was summoned to a training area where he saw 4 big strong me and 2 skilled women.

Okay who are you guys and where am I?

Kid this place is called the danger room.

When he said that Naruto was had a small amount of fear in him he looked like wasn't scared but a little shaken by the comment.

And kid you're for a hellish amount of training.

The only thing Naruto could say was, oh god.

Hinata at home:

Hinata was just sitting in the chair watching TV until she heard a Knock on the door. It was Sakura with a smile on her face to tell her

something about Naruto. Hey Hinata I bet you're wonder why Naruto hasn't come yet at this time of night right right. Hinata looked at Sakura hoping

Naruto was okay. Well Naruto is getting the work out of a life time, and hear it's hellish. Hinata sighed relieved that was alright.

I'm sure he can manage it knowing him. Hinata said with pride knowing that he can do it.

Yeah this is Naruto we're talking about here. Sakura said with giggle.

This is all I can think of right now give me some idea okay

It's been a while since I tiped a fanfic

P.S I got this idea of a story from Matt Wilson


	2. Chapter 2

She broke his heart her of all people and he went away for a few days, now he's back and he's is the Hokage, and Naruto still can't believe that she of all people would be the one to cheat on him the one that always loved him. Sakura is soon to be a mom and Sasuke is soon to be a dad to Sakura's baby. Why would Hinata cheat on Naruto with Sasuke? Please don't hate me for this

Pairings:

NaruHina, SakuSasu

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: He's out

He's going to be here any minute now wait what am I saying I have to pick him up oh silly me. But I need to know what to cook him when get out.

I have to hurry and go to the store and while I'm there I can think of something that he will want to eat, because their food that they serve must taste like crap. Wait I've got it I'll make him western food like spaghetti with tomatoes wait that won't do I guess I'll make soup or something with tomatoes. Well let's get going I need to get this done before 3:00PM. Hmmmm what time is it now? As she looked at her clock in the room, it said 1:37PM.

Shit I have to hurry up and go to the store because today the day Sasuke gets out of jail. I know he will be so happy to be out, and come to his new home with his favorite meal.

2:50PM

Sakura: 'sigh' I did it with only 10 minutes to spare. Everything looks great this will be a dinner that he won't forget.

Now all I have to do is pick up Sasuke.

2:57PM

Sasuke: 'sigh' where is she? It's almost 3 and there is no sign of her.

Sasuke made one of his usual sigh looks (like he's saying are you kidding me) to make him look all cool, as he rubbed his wrist from the cuffs he had on.

He stood there for 10mins wondering she is looking left and right. He slowly started to crouch down as he trying to sit on the ground as he slowly crouched.

Starting to get board of waiting he started thinking about the past. His mind starting to hurt while thinking about all his foolish mistakes he made.

3:01

Sasuke: Damn it where the hell is she it's 3 o'clo…

He was cut off by someone shouting his name. With a voice he knew.

Sakura: Sasuke! "Pant" "pant" "pant" I'm sorry I a minute late.

I was…..

Sakura was stopped by Sasuke's lips making contact with hers. He then releases her from his kiss trying to regain his breath as did Sakura.

They then start to shed tears together after being away from each other for so long. As they held each other in their arms they kissed once more and Sakura said.

Sakura: Let's go home Sasuke where dinner is waiting heh heh.

Sasuke: Hmm I hope its tomato stew, and not soup.

After hearing that Sakura made a face that said oh crap. When Sasuke saw the facial expression He said.

Sasuke: But if it's a damn good one then I'm willing to eat it.

**After Dinner**

Sakura giggled as Sasuke kissed her neck lovingly.

Sakura: Sasuke, stop. People will hear us.

She blushed. He smirked and hugged her closer.

Sasuke: Let them. It's none of their business, just ours be size no one can hear in our own home.

Sakura sighed and leaned into him. She turned so she was facing him and looked up into his onyx orbs a soft smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pecked him on the cheeks.

Sasuke: what shall we do? Have me pleasure you or make you feel good.

**15 minutes later**

After licking her neck she let out an involuntary moan and felt him nip at her throat before sucking on it. She let out a groan as he made blood vessels burst.

His left hand traced her sides as his right hand started to message her breast. He continued to suck and nip at her throat before he undid the top of her shirt,

Sakura: Uhhh….. Sasuke that feels….. unhhh g-good.

Sasuke: Then you'll love this Sakura.

He then started trailing hickies all over the bases of her boobs while still undoing the rest of her shirt. She had taken so he can get a better feel of her breast. When the cloths came off of her, he grinned as he latched onto her right nipple, making her arch her back and moan in pleasure.

Sakura: Ohhhhh…. my…. my nipples ohhhh

Sasuke: You like don't you Sakura?

Sakura: y-yes.

He continued to suckle on it for a little while before moving onto the other one. Then she gave a breathy moan that made Sasuke's erection weep to be released from its tight confine. He felt his Dick throb with pain but ignored it, and focused on Sakura's pleasure at the moment. When he unlatched himself from her now erect nipple, he blew some cool wind on it, making her whimper.

Sakura: Sasuke I-I-I… want it in me

Sasuke: What I can hear you. You need to be clearer for me to hear.

Sasuke was teasing her to make beg for pleasure in lust.

Sakura: **I WANT YOU TO PENITRAT ME!**

Giving her a devilish smirk or grin (I can never tell if it's a smirk or a grin sorry), and then he undid his shirt. Slipping out of it, he then undid his pants and let them drop.

Sahura made blush, A very deep red color that was deeper than Hinata's blush. when she saw his 6 ½ inch dick spring out to meet her. She gave a lusty smile and gently poked it.

Sakura: Ohh wow Sasuke it's not bad.

Sakura started thinking will such a thing fit inside her.

Sasuke: Hmm glad you like it, because it's about to give you so much pleasure that Naruto won't believe it.

Sasuke made a face that said I'm going to make you feel good and looked at Sakura.

Sasuke: Are you virgin?

Sakura: Y-y-yes why.

Sasuke: so am I. And it looks like we will be taking each other's virginity heh.

Sakura looked and saw what he was doing and let out a quiet growl. He gave her a questioning look and blushed cherry red when he saw her already naked.

She took a deep breath and decided to voice her opinions

Sasuke: Are you sure about this?

With no hesitation she nodded.

Sakura: yes.

He nodded in agreement. That's actually how he wanted it to. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. This time though, he swiped his tongue across her lower lip. She let out a gasp and he took advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan as he explored her wet cavern. He placed his hand down vagina and felt it was wet with her love juice.

Sasuke: Did all that make you wet Sakura? Wow I didn't even put it in yet.

Her body tensed when she felt the cold covers touch her skin but relaxed when Sasuke turned to be on top of her. His hand slipped down her body again and when he reached the required destination, he slipped his two fingers inside of her. She let out a small gasp at the intrusion but stayed relaxed.

Sakura: Wait stop! I want your dick in my pussy.

She cried out when he found out and he gave her an another devilish grin. Lining himself up with her, he gave her one last questioning glance. She gave a firm nod and relaxed her body as much as possible. He applied pressure to her entrance until his head made it in. She let out a gasp of pain when he saw blood leek out. He placed kisses all on her and gently rocked his hips forwards and backwards when the pain was replaced with pleasure, rocking himself deeper into her. She let out small moans and gasps as he filled her up. When he was fully in her, she was panting.

**2 Hours of thrusting later**

She screamed inpleasure blinding her temporarily. He let out a deep moan at how tight she was.

Sasuke: Damn Sakura you're soo damn tight.

Sakura: Oh god oh god your dick hitting deep inside me I think it's hitting my uterus.

He set a slow and steady pace, speeding up when he heard her cry out as he pounded into her pleasure spot. He pounded into her, her cries becoming louder as he did. Then she constricted around him, signaling her release. He knew that he was about to come and with one final thrust he came inside her. and started filling Sakura up. She moaned as she felt the warm seed flow inside her body.

Sasuke: Diner was great and so was my desert.

Sakura: I'm glad you liked it.

As they both tried catching their breath and fail fast asleep.

**End**

**Man had a huge case of writers block but now it's gone. So I'll make it (12/25/12) Christmas present. **


End file.
